1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for installing function monitoring means in a flow machine installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 10 2005 047 739 B3 it is known that turbine blades of a flow machine installation which is constructed as a steam turbine be furnished with a coating provided with encapsulated nanoparticles which changes color when a predetermined limit temperature is exceeded.
It is known from EP 0 947 813 B1 and DE 195 37 999 A1 to use thermochromic paint for the development of high-temperature components of turbines and combustion chambers.
It is known from DE 10 2004 029 356 A1 to provide an installation such as, e.g., a tube furnace or a vacuum furnace with thermochromic visualization means for monitoring temperature.
It is known from DE 199 36 268 C1 to accomplish detection of damage in machinery having a machine part which heats up in case of damage by providing a coating comprising a temperature change color in the area of every machine part to be monitored at least at one location which can be viewed by visual inspection.
It is known from DE 826 205 C to use temperature-dependent coatings for the optical display or monitoring of temperatures, e.g., in machine bearings.
All of the solutions known from the prior art, particularly also the solution proposed in DE 10 2005 047 739 B3, have the disadvantage that they aim at monitoring temperature in a relatively limited spatial area and do not offer the possibility of realizing a function monitoring of components of flow machine installations carrying process fluid, particularly components of flow machine installations which extend over large areas.
Flow machine installations generally have many components which carry process fluid and which have corresponding connections such as, e.g., complicated and extensive pipeline systems. The components carrying process fluid sometimes transport hazardous materials such as, e.g., steam under pressure or hot gases. Accordingly, for the operation and maintenance of flow machine installations it is necessary to be informed about the operating state of the respective components carrying process fluid. For example, maintenance personnel can be severely injured when inadvertently opening flange connections of a steam pipeline (as an example of a component carrying process fluid) which is under pressure. Operators can also be burned by touching piping not known to be hot.
Further, the operating performance and lifetime of the flow machine installation can be considerably impaired by fluid flows or interruptions in the fluid flow which are incompatible with the plant technology.